YouTube Poop Tutorial
MoBros: '''Greetings, people of YouTube! On a request from one of my subscribers, I've created a tutorial on how to make YouTube Poop. I'm gonna run through some YTP basics, mainly techniques and what to avoid. I don't wanna waste your time, so I'll get right into it. First off, you need to understand what YouTube Poop is. A lot of newbies seem to think it's just mash-ups of TV shows with random memes thrown into it. (Cut to a scene from an old "Ed Edd and Eddy" YTP) '''MoBros: '''YouTube Poop has come a '''long way since those days. Before I show you any actual techniques, here's what you'll need. All you need to make YouTube Poop is a movie editing software, source material, and some creativity. A favorite video editing software used nowadays is called Sony Vegas, which is miles better than Windows Movie Maker. However, I'm not just talking about Vegas Pro. Vegas Pro may be nice, but the price runs up to around $500. Assuming you're not willing to spend that much, I recommend grabbing Sony Movie Studio HD 9, which is only 45 bucks. To obtain your source material, either cartoons or whatever, Google search aTube Catcher. Enough said. We'll get into creativity as we go along. Now, to get into the actual methods of madness behind YouTube Poop. Poopisms Poopisms are the techniques Poopers use to make their videos. There's a lot of them, so I'll start up with the most common: the "Stutter Loop". This is where you take a short clip and repeat it over and over again. All you do is take a clip and copy & paste it several times. (Example: Sarah pounding Eddy into the ground in rapid succession.) MoBros: '''Congrats, you have a classic Stutter Loop! There are two variations on this poopism that I want to mention: the "Stutter Loop Plus", and the "Stutter Loop Minus". A Stutter Loop Plus adds random special effects during the loop. (Example: Same clip as before, but with special effects added.) '''MoBros: '''Still simple, right? Stutter Loop Minus is a little different. Instead of altering the video imagery, you take it away altogether, and just leave the audio. (Example: Same clip, but without the video.) '''MoBros: '''This is often done to imply characters having sex or doing something sexual. However, since that's been done so much, you might want to come up with something original. (BAD EXAMPLE) '''MoBros: '''All right, people, this is how '''not to do a Stutter Loop. I can't tell you how annoying it is when you click on a Poop and you get something like this. (Cut to a YTP clip where Eddy is being repeatedly run over by an elderly Kevin on an electric scooter for ten seconds straight.) MoBros: '''Like this example, bad Stutter Loops are slow, uninteresting, and they go on for way too long. I've seen some that go on for over '''twenty seconds! Try to keep these quick and concise. Reversing Reversing is very self-explanatory. You just take a clip and put it in reverse. (Cut to a brief clip from "Courage the Cowardly Dog" played backwards.) MoBros: '''Simple as that. "Forward-Reversing" is a very similar concept. You take two copies of the same clip and put the second in reverse. (Example: Same clip played forwards, and then backwards.) '''MoBros: '''This can be used to give the reversal a bit more of a humorous effect. (BAD EXAMPLE) '''MoBros: '''Here's a bad example of a reversal. (Cut to another clip from the same episode of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" played forwards and backwards, which also drags on for about ten seconds.) '''MoBros: '''See that? Same problem as the Stutter Loop; it took too long. Quickness helps keep your viewers engaged. Since these next two are similar, I'm going to explain them both at once. '''Stare Down and Mysterious Zoom Stare Down is when you take a freeze-frame of a character, so it looks like he's staring at something or someone, usually with an annoyed or shocked look. (Example: Judge Frollo and one of his henchmen going back and fourth, saying "Judge?" and "Shut up!". After the fourth time the henchman asks, "Judge?", Frollo just stares at him.) MoBros: '''With Mysterious Zoom, the camera '''slowly and ominously zooms in on the character's face during the freeze-frame. (Example: The camera zooms in on Frollo's face.) MoBros: '''I can't think of any particularly bad examples of these two poopisms, so I'm just gonna say not to drag them out for too long. All right, this next one can be dangerous in more ways than one! '''Ear Rape This is when you blast the audio on a video clip and/or distort the audio. Use this one sparingly, guys. I've seen Poops that have used way too much Ear Rape, or nothing but Ear Rape. Trust me, it's not fun. To bring out the best in this poopism, play a few seconds of unchanged footage, and then suddenly blast the audio. (Example: Regular footage of an episode of "Everybody Hates Chris" plays, but the audio is then blasted and distorted at the last word.) MoBros: '''That way, the viewer's caught off-guard. Bad example? Well, if you want to entertain people, don't post five minutes of '''this. (A clip is about to play, but is abruptly stopped.) MoBros: '''All right, let's move on before we go deaf. Hmm... which one? I know! '''Tech Text Poopers sometime insert short messages into their videos, usually to form a gag. Often times, these messages are on screen for only a split second, so you have to pause at the right time to see them. Not really much to talk about here, so I'm just gonna move on. Pitch Shifting Pitch Shifting is when you make a clip's audio more *higher* high-pitched or *lower* low-pitched. *normal* In (Sony) Vegas, all you have to do is click on the clip's audio and press the plus or minus key. Back in the days of Windows Movie Maker, you had to speed up a clip or slow it down to change the pitch. Speed changes are still often used with Pitch Shifts, but today, it's no longer a requirement. Rape Rave Time for the Rape Rave! This one's more complex then the poopisms we've already looked at. This is where you loop footage of a character, so it look like he's dancing. Then, you add some color effects, maybe lighting, and replace the audio with music, usually techno or dubstep. (Example: Footage from the episode "Something Smells" where Spongebob shows off his pecs while techno music plays in the background, accompanied by changing colors and moving lights.) MoBros: '''Alternatively, you could take footage of a character that '''is dancing, rather than look for a loop that looks like a dance move. Also, try to be creative with the colors and/or lighting. (BAD EXAMPLE) MoBros: STAY AWAY FROM THE CYCLING COLOR HUES EFFECT IN MOVIE MAKER! THAT'S THE WORST RAPE RAVE EFFECT YOU COULD POSSIBLY USE! Panning Whenever you see a video clip fly across the screen... (A brief clip from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" of Don Patch selling churros is seen flying across the screen.) MoBros: '''...that's Panning. Panning is often used to zoom in, zoom out, fly left, fly right, spin it around, or any combination of those effects. If you wanna make a clip fly in from the right, you have to take this frame here and drag it to the left. (Don't know why it works that way, it just does.) Then, you drag this marker all the way to the end of the timeline here. Once you do that, take the frame and drag it over to the opposite side. And, there you go. (BAD EXAMPLE) '''MoBros: '''Now, for a warning about Panning. Panning can be very bland if it's used on its own. I've seen Poops that have done '''this. (Cut to a Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo YTP that uses the same clip, except it takes five seconds to rotate 360 degrees.) MoBros: '''Panning is best combined with other poopisms, such as the Stutter Loop or Ear Rape. (Cut to another YTP clip that uses all three of the aforementioned poopisms.) '''MoBros: '''Okay, one more poopism to go. Ladies and gentlemen, the poopism you've all been waiting for! '''Sentence Mixing This poopism is highly effective in creating bizarre situations. Sentence Mixing may seem complicated, but it's really not. First off, determine what you want your character to say. Yes, the Zelda CD-i cutscenes are the most done to death YouTube Poop source in history. But since the dialogue here is really easy to cut up, I'm gonna use them for the sake of example. Once you find the word you want to use, use the "Split" function to cut it out of the rest of the clip. (Cut to a quick clip of King Harkinian saying "Ganon".) MoBros: '''After you cut out the word or words you want to use, put them next to each other to form a sentence. (Example: An unedited clip of King Harkinian saying "Ganon is going to feed me AIDS for dinner.") '''MoBros: '''However, if you leave it like this, it looks choppy. To fix this, use one solid clip of video. (Example: Same clip as above, but with solid footage.) '''MoBros: '''Of course, if you wanna create weirder situations, choose weirder sentences. '''What To Avoid Welcome to the "What To Avoid" section. This is a list of the worst possible things any Pooper could do, which often plague newbie Poopers or Poopers who don't realize 2006 is over. Every example I'm about to show you is a clip from real YouTube Poops out there. I'm not trying to offend anyone & I'm not gonna say any names, but these are things Poopers nowadays should really avoid. Brace yourselves, guys, we're going in! #1: Using only two poopisms Using only one or two different poopisms. I've seen Poops that are just two or three minutes of lame Stutter Loops, Speed Changes, or as I mentioned before, Ear Rape. Their main weakness is their lack of variety. Variety is your friend. Use Stutter Loops, Stare Downs, Rape Raves, Sentence Mixes, Reversals, just don't use too much of a single poopism. #2: Spending too much time on one joke I've noticed this next one is very prevalent among "Mario Head" Poops. Watch. (A clip from a Mario Head YTP shows the aforementioned character flying across the screen for a good 15 seconds.) MoBros: '''Dragging out the same joke for too long. I'm not saying longer jokes are a bad thing. It's when a gag like a Stutter Loop or a Stare Down goes on for over five, ten, sometimes '''twenty seconds. Again, bores and annoys viewers very quickly. Try to keep jokes concise and to the point. #3: Repeating the same joke too many times (Cut to different clips from a Toy Story YTP of the same explosion effect being used repeatedly.) MoBros: '''Using the exact same joke over & over again. This usually comes off as a lack of effort, and a lack of creativity; and don't use the same jokes & quotes in every video. It's like watching the same Poop with different video footage. '''VARIETY, PEOPLE! #4: Using your own voice (A Zelda CD-i YTP with the creator's voice added in is seen.) MoBros: '''Using your own voice in a Poop. This is why we have Sentence Mixing. Dubbing over video footage with your voice implies you wanted to take a shortcut, rather than Sentence Mix. It pretty much defeats the definition of YouTube Poop, since you're not actually editing the audio content itself. It doesn't matter how much you think you suck at Sentence Mixing. It's still better than doing '''this. (Cut to another clip from the same YTP.) MoBros: '''Just to reiterate, I'm '''not trying to offend anyone. #5 (Another Zelda CD-I Poop is shown, this time with MS Paint effects.) MoBros: Paint Jobs. This is an entire poopism you want to avoid. A Paint Job is when a Pooper takes a still image and edits it in MS Paint. The results are, more often than not, unpleasant to look at. Because of this poopism's infamously poor quality, it's laughed at and frowned upon by many Poopers. The most common paint jobs give characters bulging eyes or gaping mouths. Here's an example. (A still image of CD-i Luigi edited in MS Paint with both bulging eyes & a gaping mouth is seen.) MoBros: 'Not very convincing, is it? '#6 (Cut to a clip from an "Ed, Edd, and Eddy" YTP with common YTP sound clips thrown in.) MoBros: SpaDinner & Meme Replacements. Newbie Poopers have a tendency to abuse older sources, such as the CD-i cutscenes, Super Mario World, and constantly overused internet memes such as Weegee, Shoop Da Whoops, & Over 9000. If I had a nickel for every SpaDinner Poop that made this joke... (A YTP containing "WTF BOOM" is seen.) MoBros: '''Calculator: Error. This style of Pooping is known as "SpaDinner". Hear me out, first: just because you use SpaDinner elements, say you thrown in one "Dinner", or you use "Super Mario World" as your Pooping source, that doesn't mean your Poop is instantly SpaDinner crap. It ultimately depends on how you use them. Using a couple references to older sources here & there won't kill your Poop. '''This will! (A couple clips from a SpongeBob YTP which also contains YTP sound clips is shown.) MoBros: '''All these jokes you're hearing? They're called "Meme Replacements". Meme Replacement refers to simply replacing words with memes. See, unlike Sentence Mixing, Meme Replacement is just throwing in random words, usually those we've heard '''trillions of times already! If you're going to use old references, use them sparingly. Some SpaDinner Poopers also make characters swear a lot or use generic sex jokes. Swears & sex jokes can be funny, just not in excess. #7: Using 3+ voices for 1 character Using multiple character voices for one character.' '''Try whenever possible to sentence mix with only one character's voice. However, if you '''absolutely can't' find a certain word, use someone else's voice for that one word. Using two voices can be forgivable. Three, maybe. But try to use as few as possible. #8: Long intros (Cut to a YTP with an excessively long title screen.) MoBros: '''Long YouTube Poop intros. There's really no point in doing this. If the viewers are bored enough, they'll probably leave before the intro's over. If you '''really wanna put one in, keep it around a few seconds. #9: Using external devices to get clips (webcam, phone, etc.) (A scene from a Hotel Mario YTP with video footage recorded off someone's cell phone is shown.) MoBros: 'Using external devices to get clips. Guys, downloaders exist! Use them! Using a cell phone or a handheld video recorder is a big no-no. Why? Look at the quality! You'd be better off using Hypercam! I repeat: Google aTube Catcher. '#10: Excessive length Making a Poop way too long. I've seen a bunch of Poops that go on for eight, ten, fifteen minutes! Unless a poop that long has enough good content to keep its viewers engaged, more than likely, they'll leave before the halfway mark. Some of them are even split up into multiple parts, ranging from two parts to over ten! Length does not determine the quality of a Poop. #11: Long unedited parts Pay attention, folks, I believe this is the worst possible thing any Pooper could do. (An unedited clip of the SpongeBob episode, "Big Pink Loser", plays for approximately 12 seconds.) MoBros: '''Using large chunks of unedited material. Using a few seconds of unedited material is '''okay if you're building up to a joke, but I've seen Poops that have hardly any edits at all! The whole point of YouTube Poop is to edit the source! This is practically guaranteed to slaughter a Poop. Avoid at all costs! All right, in conclusion, making YouTube Poop well takes practice. Don't expect to make a great Poop on your first try. I sure the hell didn't. Also, experiment with different poopisms, and think of clever ways you can make fun of your source material. A lot of different viewers means a lot of different senses of humor. So, you have to develop your own style & find your audience. Unless you deliberately copy someone else's style, which is not advised. If you need help with your movie editor, say you're just starting out with Vegas, YouTube has a ton of tutorials. And thus ends my YouTube Poop tutorial. I hope you all learned something today, and thanks for watching. This is MoBrosStudios signing off. Category:Transcripts